


I Just Called to Say...

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo gets a mysterious call from her boyfriend. She doesn't know what's happening on the other side of the line.





	

            Theo was walking home from work when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She was surprised to see it was her boyfriend of five years, Philip Hamilton.

            “Hey, I’m almost home. What do you want to do for dinner?” It was a typical night.  

            Philip’s breathing sounded off. It was like he couldn’t catch his breath. Like he’d been running. “I’m not home…I won’t be for a while. Get whatever you want for dinner…”

            Theo stopped. Something wasn’t right. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?” She asked.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. I just-just wanted to call you.” Philip gasped for breath. His voice was full of pain.

            Theo started to panic. She had no idea what was going on. “Philip, where are you?”

            “I love you okay?”

            “Okay…I love you too.”

            “I love you so much.” Philip inhaled heavily and groaned. “You remember that time we went to the park and it started raining out of nowhere but the sun stayed out?”

            “Yes, that was just last week. Philip, tell me what’s going on,” Theo begged. She didn’t know if she should be concerned or trying to call someone for help.

            “I was going to ask you to marry me. But I hadn’t picked out your ring yet. I could decide between these two that I thought you’d really like.”

            “Philip…”

            “Would you have said yes?” Philip’s breathing was getting more labored.

            “Yes…I-of course I would. Are you trying to propose to me over the phone?” Theo was confused. If he was just calling her about that why did he sound like he was in so much pain?

            “You’re going to look so beautiful when you get married. Lucky guy…”

            “Philip, you’re not making any sense, tell me what’s going on!” Theo demanded. She was shaking from the amount of fear she was in. She was scared something really bad had happened to her boyfriend.

            Philip shuddered audibly and his breathing started to quicken. “Alright…Theo I’m leaving now. I-I love you so much. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry I wish we could’ve had a long life together. You’re going to be so happy though. You’re going to do so many great things. You’re going to save so-so many people. Okay…okay I love you.”

            Theo was nearly in tears. “Philip? Philip!” She cried. “Where are you? What’s going on?”

            “I’m sorry…Theo please-please forgive me. I love you so much.” Philip exhaled slowly and then let the phone drop from his hand.

            On the other line, his family was by his side. His mother was holding him. His sister was clinging to his hand. His aunts each had a hand on either of his knees. His father was by his wife, torn and defeated. They all went silent when Philip took his last breath. A moment passed, the first moment without him in their life.

            Eliza let out a strangled cry and held on tightly to her son.

 

            Angie held Theo as she cried in the hospital waiting room. She tried to keep her on her feet but the weight of the world was suddenly on Theo’s shoulders.

            “Why didn’t he tell me? Why didn’t he let me come to see him?” She sobbed.

            “I don’t know…he wouldn’t tell us.” Angie did her best to comfort her but how could she? She had just lost her best friend, her oldest brother.

            “He just called like everything was okay. He didn’t tell me…why didn’t he tell me? Why did he leave me?”


End file.
